Vehicons meet a Mirror
by AquaStarDark
Summary: Just a fun little Oneshot where a few Vehicons discover a mirror, then stuff happens. Made a while ago. Enjoy!


**This takes place in a time when the decepticons are just starting to come to earth and some brand new vehicons find a mirror, a fun little story that I hope is good with humor. Please remember, I only own the story and the made up Vehicons (Steve is not mine), I do not own transformers or the concept of Vehicons.**

Vehicon FR3E POV:

I'm so excited, the decepticons have just arrived at a new planet, I can't wait to visit it!

There's life forms on it!

Energon!

Plenty of cool vehicles!

And plenty of autobot heads to smash!

I wonder if there are any decepticons on the planet right now?

Probaly, I heard Skyquake is there…

"Hey FR3E, come see the planet, it's so cool, and colorful"

My group-mate R04 runs over.

"Hi there R04, I'll come along, just let me wedge this thing in"

Did I mention right now I'm trying to fix up the computer?

And that I'm trying to put the dull thing in the shiny thing?

"Sure, yeah, but hurry up, we're gonna start going down to the planet soon and you're not gonna want to miss the view of the planet from afar"

R04 then runs down the hall to the control bridge.

I chuckle beneath my mask as I watch the young vehicon dash off.

R04 was only made a couple days ago, and he immediately latched onto me when created.

I give the dull thing a hard shove and managed to get it into the shiny control panel.

I then race off, following the trail of oil that R04 left in his wake, towards the control bridge, to watch the planet.

I gasp when I see it, it's beautiful, I think I remember the name of this planet being 'Earth'.

R04 approaches me "what did I tell you, it is a beauty, no?"

"What's with that ridiculous accent?"

"Sorry commander Starscream, it's a accent on the planet in the area called France, I was watching some videos made by the squishies".

Starscream looks disgusted by the idea of R04 copying something from humans.

"Don't waste your time on that organic trash, focus on your job drone" Our commander snarled as he walked away.

"You OK?" I whisper to my friend.

"Yeah, you should watch some of those earth movies though, I think Ratatouille is a fun movie"

"sure, but let's keep this low profile, ok?"

"sure".

R04 and I then part ways, he to the medbay to assist Knockout and I to the energron storage, to help with the progress.

When I arrived a Vehicon was stacking energon cubes.

"Hi ST3V3, how's the progress going with the cubes?"

I greet the lone Vehicon.

Pausing in stacking the Energon cubes, ST3V3 turns to me.

"Good, but don't call me ST3V3, I found a new destination while surfing the Earth internet, I like the name Steve better."

"Sure, ok Steve."

I shrug

"How many more cubes are there to stack?"

"About 84 left, better hurry, commander Starscream wants these stacked soon."

I chuckle at Steve's words, he always seems to be trying to impress the commander.

"Oh, yeah, and by the way, you should start calling yourself Fred, it's pretty similar to a human designation."

I snap my helm up, a new name?

What?

Is this a joke?

Probably not…

I guess I kinda like that name.

"Sure, why not."

I agree to Steve's idea with a small nod.

"Well, now that that is settled, lets get stacking!"

~an hour later~

Steve, R04 and I were in the rec room sipping our Energon cubes when 68M3 (otherwise known as Sammy) rushed into the room.

"Steve, R04, Fred! I found something really amazing in the med bay! Hurry up and finish, I want to show it to you guys!"

The excitable Vehicon was waving his servos around and practically rushing all around us as we tried to quickly tried to finish our small cubes.

When we were done, Sammy quickly ran out of the room, yelling something about seeing 'double', whatever that means.

We followed the him as he rushed far off in front of us, before returning, and then rushing off again.

When we finally arrived at the med bay, Sammy jumped up and down as he rushed towards one of the corners.

Officer Knockout seemed surprised to see so many Vehicons rushing into the medbay at once, before shrugging and leaving the room.

"So what did you want to show us Sammy?"

R04 takes a step towards the corner Sammy kept gesturing to.

In that corner, there was a tall object covered by a sheet.

Lifting the sheet off the object, Sammy revealed a rather amazing thing.

"I-is that me?"

Steve stepped towards his apparent reflection, seeing himself from a different view was odd to him.

It was also odd to me, I never knew my visor was so red!

"Heh, impressed?" Sammy shook with excitement.

"It's amazing!" R04 gasped, amazed by the discovery.

Sammy was pretty much bouncing off the walls at this point with excitement.

We were all impressed by this discovery, most Vehicons never got a chance to see their reflection, this was a great opportunity for us to actually see ourselves!

It was then Knockout returned to the medbay, and he did not look happy.

"What are you all doing with my mirror?!"

Wow, I never knew he could have such a screamy voice, wow.

"Yes Starscream?!"

Sammy jumps up really high, and turns to the supposed 'Starscream' with his servo in an attempted salute while trembling in shock, esciment, and some other strange emotions.

We all stare at him for about a minute.

Knockout looks like he is in between shock, bewilderment, and anger.

His facial expression finally settles on annoyed.

"Out" he says, pointing at the door.

We are quick to comply and are out in seconds.

Once around a corner of the hallway, we break in laughs.

"Wow Sammy, just, wow!" I gasp in between laughs.

Sammy looks like he is dying right now, wow.

"You said it Fred!" says R04, who is still laughing.

Even Steve, who usually tries to do his best for Starscream, is laughing.

"The resemblance really does exist." He half chuckles.

Suddenly, he freezes, and so does R04.

I do too, before turning around.

Behind me is commander Soundwave.

Sammy looks around, and immediately screams.

"Slenderman!" before running away yelling bloody murder.

We stare after him, confused for a few seconds, before looking back to the TIC.

He looks as us for a few seconds, before he continues walking along the hallway.

This leaves us with a question, who is Slenderman?

Eh.

Probably doesn't matter.

**This was just a random oneshot that is just for fun.**

**Please tell me what you think of it and if you want to see more of this group of Vehicons.**

**Thank you! **


End file.
